Hello Seattle: How My Life Went Insane
by Jeana-chan
Summary: Aeytru is the new girl in a new city, not expecting anything good out of it. What or who might change her mind? I know this summary sucks, R&R anyway please! And it's more Rock Band-ish, BTW.
1. Chapter 1

**Son of a Squirrel Chapter 1**

**Aeytru's POV**

My life sucks. My name is Aeytru Merchrix, and my mom is dragging me from Los Angeles to Seattle. California to Washington. That's 18 freaking hours in a minivan with my mom and my 12 year old brother, Griff. We wouldn't have to do this if it wasn't for my dad going psycho on us and leaving for this other… lady. Oh well. "Are we there yet?" Griff asked. I glared at him. On top of everything, I had to listen to him whine. I curled up in my seat, put on my iPod, and went to sleep.

I guess my mom planned for this already, because we were stopped in front of an old house. Griff thumped me in the back of the head.

"Hey. Hey Trutru. Wake up, sleeping ugly-"

I turned around and slapped his hand away before he could flick me again.

"I'm awake, creature. Where are we?" Not that I could really trust his word.

"Mom's old house. She's inside, making sure everything isn't completely falling apart, I guess." She came out, and opened the door.

"Okay guys, the old place is ready when you are!"

She was taking the whole thing pretty well. She must've seen this coming. Dad was kind of a fudge monkey anyway.

"Hello?" Griff waved his hands in front of my face. "What?!" "Inside. Moving. Hear any of that?"

It's like he lives to bug the crap out of me. I rolled my eyes, grabbed some of my bags, and went inside. I looked around, as I went upstairs to choose my bedroom.

Griff had gone ahead and chosen the biggest one, so I had to find somewhere else. I sighed.

The only other room was really small, and but hey, it was better than nothing.

As I put my stuff down, though, I noticed a ladder on the side of the wall. I climbed up, and there was another room. A secret room. Somewhere I could be alone, work on my blog, and be away from that kid I call my brother. This place might not be so bad.

I set up my bed, put on some PJs, and tried to sleep. So begins my life in Seattle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Son of a Squirrel Chapter 2**

**Aeytru's POV**

A text from mom woke me up, and remembered I had school. Great. Somewhere else for judgmental, prissy girls to be scared and label me as that creepy emo chick.

I climbed out of bed, got dressed, and started for the bus stop, putting my iPod on as I walked. By time I got there, I wasn't the only one. A boy with a matching one in a different color smiled at me.

I half smiled back. At least he wasn't prissy and judgmental.

I got on the bus, which was dirty and old, and soon, I saw the school come into view. Getting off the bus, I looked at the campus. It wasn't as nice as the one back in Cali, but hey, I didn't expect it to be.

I went to my first class, and I was the only one there, because I had no one to talk to. Eventually, people came, but gave me looks. I didn't blame them, who transfers in the middle of junior year? Class started, and the day was pretty uneventful, until I got to 4th hour. I was walking by this girl's desk, when I accidentally knocked down her notebook, and stepped on something.

"Watch it, new girl!" She snapped.

I rolled my eyes. The girl squealed. "You stepped on Jeremy's picture!" "Sorry." I said, not really giving a dang. Her and her friends glared at me. "This isn't over, you klutz."

Scoffing, I ignored them. I doubt little miss Blondie and her minions would even want to be near me.

Lunch time came around, and I had to put my stuff in my locker. Suddenly, at the top of the steps, a hot pink flat shot out in front of me. "Oops." A familiar, girly, grating voice said. I tripped, and fell down the stairs.

Oww… I could already feel the bruises, and my head started to ache. I was having a bad day, and didn't feel like getting up at all…until someone spoke to me.

"Pink iPod girl?" I lifted my head up. It was the dude from my bus! "Blue iPod guy?" He laughed. "That would be me! And I think this is yours…" He helped me up, and handed me my notebook decorated with Emery, Thrice, and Placebo lyrics.

"Thanks." "No problem. You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "Good. So I bet you're late to your next class, huh? I can walk you there, you know, 'cause you're new and everything…"

"I have lunch, I think." "Awesome! So do I, you wanna sit with me and my friends? They won't mind, they're already waiting for me." I smiled. "Sure. I'm Aeytru, by the way." He smiled back.

"I'm Asher." He laughed, as I tossed my notebook in my locker. "It's funny, we just now got to names." I laughed too. "So…" He said, surveying my Emery poster coated locker. "You're into Emery?"

"Heck yeah! I guess my locker kind of gets the point across, huh?" He laughed again. Fun-loving guy, obviously. "Yeah, no crap." We started to walk to the cafeteria. "Them, Nirvana, and Minus the Bear are my favorite bands." "No way, mine too!" I fixed my Nirvana wristband, which he saw, and grinned. "You're alright." "You're not so bad yourself, Asher."


	3. Chapter 3

**Son of a Squirrel Chapter 3**

**Aeytru's POV**

When we got to the cafeteria, there were two girls who weren't already in line, one with pink hair, and a blonde. They were sitting against a wall, and talking.

"Hey guys!" Asher said, waving. "There you are!" said the pink-haired girl, and smiled at me. "Who's this?" The blonde asked, seeming a lot less friendly. "This is Aeytru. Aeytru, this is Casey," He said, and motioning to the friendly one, "And this is-"Allora." She finished.

We got in line, and sat with our 'food'. It didn't look very edible, and I just poked at it, mostly.

"So, what took you so long?" Casey asked Asher. "Aey fell down the stairs. You don't mind if I call you that, do you?" I shook my head, and decided to tell the entire story. "Well, I didn't actually fall down the stairs. This chick tripped me." Asher's face was surprised for a moment.

"What?!" Then it went back to normal. "Wait a sec, was it a blonde? Pink clothes?"

"Super prissy and irritating?" Allora added. "Yeah, that's pretty accurate." They all looked at each other. "Fallon." "Ugh. She's the worst. Just your typical popular head cheerleader type." Asher finished.

"Most people call her Queen Bee, and trust me, she does not like to be crossed. What'd you do?" Casey said.

"Stepped on… I guess her boyfriend's picture. And then she tripped me." "Oh. I was wondering why you were all bruised up."

"Ouch." said Allora. "Yeah, she's Queen _B _alright. Queen B-I-" "Allora!" Asher cut in, giving his best shocked mother impression. We all laughed. I think I could be friends with this girl.

"Well anyway, yeah, that's what happened." "That sucks." Asher said, and frowned. I shrugged. "It wasn't that bad." "She's done worse." said Casey. Soon, it was time for class. "Thanks for letting me sit with you guys."

"Oh yeah, no problem!" Allora replied. Me, her, and Asher were walking to our class. Turns out we had next hour together. "And sorry about Casey, she's normally not that rude…"

"She just was pissed because you were late meeting us and she…" Allora trailed off. "She what?" said Asher. "Nothing."

By then, we were in our seats, and class started. It seemed to end pretty quick though, with friends around. That was last hour, so after that, I started to walk to the bus with Asher. "So…" He said. "What do you think was up with Allo?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, she never stops from spilling something!"

I shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I've known you guys for what, 2 hours?" He laughed. "I guess you're right." We got on the bus, and chatted about bands and guitars. We got to our stop, and he gave me his phone number.

"Hey, if you need anything, being new and all, just call me, 'kay?" "Alright. Later!" We turned different ways on the corner, and I noticed how sore I was from my fall. I wonder how much crap I'm gonna get about my…appearance…


	4. Chapter 4

**Son of a Squirrel Chapter 4**

**Aeytru's POV**

I walked into my house, and closed the door behind me. "Ooh…" Great. Griff was home. "You got into a fight already?!" "I didn't-""Ha! And you lost!" "If you let me finish, you little turdlicker, I wasn't fighting!"

"Aeytru!" My mom came in. "How could you get into a fight on your first day at school? Don't you think I have enough problems?" "I wasn't fighting!!" "How do you explain the bruises?" "I fell down the stairs!" "You liar!" Griff scoffed. I started to get ticked.

"I mean, I know you're a total loser, but come on-"SHUT UP! I FREAKING FELL DOWN THE STAIRS YOU TWO-LEGGED ANIMAL!" "Aeytru, you call your brother another name like that-" "He called me a lying loser! Don't you give a crap?!" "Aeytru Tegan Merchrix…"

"What?!" It irritates me so bad when she calls me by all of my names, not that they I didn't like them, but it just means I'm in trouble. "You need to go to your room for a little while." "Fine." I said, and started to go up the stairs…but not before flipping off my brother. "And stay there for the weekend, young lady!" "Yeah, whatever."

I went up to my room, locked the door, and went to my attic space. I sat in my beanbag chair, and started to rant on my blog, then my phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey, Aey!" It was Asher, of course.

"Hey, what's up?" "Me, Lora, and Casey were getting together and going to Jojo's Fantasy, and I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with."

"What's Jojo's Fantasy?"

"Only the best coffee shop hangout in Seattle! You coming? I can pick you up!" I frowned. "I wish I could. I'm grounded for the weekend." "How come?" "I flipped off my brother." He laughed. "That's not nice!" "I guess my mother didn't think so either." "Well, that sucks. So, I guess I'll talk to you later." "Yeah. Bye."

Dang it. My first chance to hang out since we left L.A., and I screwed it up by being a hothead. I spent the rest of the day on the internet. I was going to get in my PJs early, when I heard something hit my window. I figured it was tree branches, and ignored it, but then I kept hearing noise, so I opened the window and looked outside. Asher was standing there, and he waved up at me. "Asher?" "Hey there!" "What are you doing?"

"We're going to Jojo's now, you coming or what?" I grinned. "You're the worst! I told you I'm grounded!" "Yeah, and you told me you flipped off your little brother, which leads me to believe you don't go by the book." Laughing, I climbed out my window, and slid down the tree. "I guess you believe right."

We slipped out the back, and got in the car, where Allora and Casey were waiting.

"Hey, Aeytru!" Allora said. "Hi guys." Casey turned around from the passenger seat, and gave a small smile, which I noticed was fake. What was her deal?! Asher started driving. Allora pressed her head against the window. "Tired?" Asher asked.

"Yeah. Volleyball was brutal today." "I know!" said Casey. "What was with all the laps coach made us run?" Allora shrugged. "I dunno, but I definitely need some caffeine about now." She turned to me. "Did you play any sports back in Cali?" "Yeah, I played volleyball too, actually."

"Seriously? That's awesome! You should totally try out for our team." "I might." "Hey guys, I had the greatest idea ever earlier." Asher said. "What is it?" Casey said, and raised her eyebrows.


	5. Chapter 5

****

****

AHH! I know it's been a while since I updated, but here's chapter 5! And yeah, I changed the name, I thought it was kinda stupid. Enjoy! :)

**

* * *

**

Asher took a dramatic pause. "Well, come out with it man!" said Allora. "I think we should start a band!"

I felt my face light up. Another excuse to get out of the house? I'm in. "That's a great idea…minus the fact we don't play instruments." said Casey.

I glanced at Allora, who frowned. "Yeah, Ash, that's a minor problem." "I know you guys might have musical talent now, but-"Asher parked, and turned to face me.

"Do you play anything?" I held up my calloused fingers. "Guitar and bass." He gave a wide smile, which gave me butterflies. Wait, what? I just met him today!

"Man, there's got to be something wrong with you somewhere!" "Maybe…maybe not." Allora smirked, and I gave her look that said, "What the heck are you thinking about?"

She just grinned harder. Casey, however, didn't look very happy. Asher was either ignoring all this, or somehow didn't notice, because he just got out of the car and headed towards a teal building that smelled good, even from outside.

We followed, and stepped inside. The lights were dim, the walls were painted cool colors, and quiet indie drifted out of the speakers. It was practically heaven. A girl, who looked not much older than us waved as we walked in. "Hi guys!" "Hey Jojo!" Everyone chimed. Her eyes fell on me.

"And who is this?" Asher jumped in. "This is Aeytru. She's-"New." I finished. "Cool! Where are you from?" "Los Angeles." "Whoa! I've always wanted to go there! It looks fabulous." "It was!" Jojo led us to an awesome booth and we sat.

"So what would Miss L.A. and her buddies like to drink?" "My usual." said Allora. "Mine too." "Mine three." Jojo quickly wrote the orders down. I blinked.

I guess they come here a lot. Allora noticed my blank expression, and came to the rescue. "Get Aey a Melting Autumn, will you?"

Jojo nodded, smiled, and left to make the drinks. "That better be good." I said. "Everything is good here, I promise! This is Jojo's Fantasy!" I gave a skeptical look.

"You'll see! Anyways, Ash, would you care to elaborate on the band plan?" "Oh yeah! I was thinking, you could drum, I could sing, Casey could play bass, and now that Aeytru's here, we have a guitarist!" Casey was frowning.

"You've been awfully quiet, Case." Allora said. "Ash, why am I the bassist? I don't even have a bass." "But you haven't touched the guitar you have. I figure the guitarist should have some experience."

He looked at me. I suppose he assumed I had some skill. "Umm, yeah, I'm pretty good I guess. Griff doesn't scream or anything when I play."

Jojo came back. "Here you go, guys!" We cheered. The drinks looked AMAZING. "So Allora, you have a drum set?" "Yup. It's my big brother's, but he's at college, so he won't mind if I use it. I hope."

"Sweet. Color?" "Cherry red. And it is delicious." "Tasty tasty!" We laughed, and Asher smiled at our randomness. He glanced at Casey, and she still seemed unhappy.

"What's wrong, Casey?" Allora asked. She glared, nodded her head slightly in my direction, then got up from the table and headed towards the bathrooms.

I couldn't hold back my thoughts anymore. "Why does she hate me?!" I asked. "I think Allo knows." Asher said. Allora bit her lip.

"I'm not supposed to tell." "Since when does that stop you?" "Okay fine! Casey likes you!" Allora clapped her hands over her mouth. "What?" "And you know she's possessive!" Silence.

I fidgeted. Well, this was awkward. "Umm…I don't want to get between anything, if that's what's going on…" Asher gave me a soft, reassuring smile. "You're not."

We were done with our drinks, so we got up, paid the tab, and waited outside for Casey. After she came, we drove back to my house, Allora waved goodbye, and me and Asher climbed over my fence, into my backyard.

"That was fun." I said. "And the coffee?" "_That_ was magical." "That's Jojo's for you." He looked at his feet.

"Look, about Casey…don't worry about it." "If she's gonna be all mad every time I'm with you guys, I don't want to cause this much trouble."

"I'll talk with her. It's alright." "Okay." I started to climb up the tree. "Thank you." "You're very welcome."

I got to the top, and we waved at each other. "G'night!" He shouted up. I put my finger to my lips, and he smiled. "G'night." He said again, whispering this time. "'Night." I went into my room, and flopped on my bed. Maybe Seattle wasn't so bad after all.

********

**

* * *

**

Yay! Okay, so I finally added band stuff and other drama. Good? Bad? Let me know!

Hello Seattle Chapter 5

Aeytru's POV


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Seattle Chapter 6**

**Aeytru's POV**

I woke up the next morning, and smiled. Saturdays are my favorite. I thought about going back to sleep, but I was starving. I didn't have an actual dinner yesterday. Crap. I'm sure my mother noticed too.

Tiptoeing down the steps, I was trying to make as little noise as possible, when I saw Griff eating cereal on the couch, watching cartoons. Of course he would. He saw me, and an evil little grin spread across his face.

"What's so funny, troll?"

"Do you know how pissed mom is that you snuck out? You're in so much trouble."

"Since when is it your call how much trouble I'm in?" My mom walked into the room.

"Not his. Mine. Griff, finish that in your room."

"Yes, ma'am." He left with a smirk. Mom watched him leave, then looked at me, furious. Here it comes…

"Aeytru, when I tell you you're grounded for the weekend, what do you think that means?"

"That I'm grounded for the weekend."

"Right. So what the bloody 'ell were you thinking when you snuck out?"

Oh boy. She lets her British side out a lot more when she's livid. "For all I know, you got kidnapped, or killed, or both, or…or…what were you doing anyway?"

"I went out." She narrowed her eyes.

"No crap. Out where?" "To a café with some friends." Her expression softened, and started to turn into amusement. "What kind of friends, love?" I knew what she was thinking.

"Girls, mom! Sheesh! And maybe one guy…"

"So it was a date?"

"No! We've been here for two days, how could I have gone on a date?"

"I don't know. You _are_ related to me, the vixen." We both laughed. "Next time you go out, just tell me, alright?"

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"Will you make dinner and do dishes?" I groaned.

"Trutru…"

"Okay."

"Then no." She kissed me on the forehead.

"Good girl."

And with that, I was off the hook. After I she went up the stairs, I did a little dance. Mom was way cooler than I thought. I ate, and played my guitar for the first time since we moved. It felt better than I remember, maybe because it was one of the things that hasn't changed. I had practiced for I don't know how long, when my phone rang. It was Allora.

"I hear music! Playin' your guitar?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" I looked out my window. She waved at me from across our yards. I waved back, laughing. We were neighbors! This could NOT get any better. Asher squeezed in the window next to her to wave. Never mind.

"Can we come over?"

"Yeah, probably. I have to make dinner though so-"

"Awesome! We get food too!" I laughed again. "Well then, I guess you can invite yourself over."

I saw her say something to Asher, then wave, and leave the window. I went downstairs, and the door bell rang a few minutes later. "Hey guys!" I said, opening the door.

"Aey! Why didn't you tell me you were the ones that moved next door?"

"You didn't ask!" We went to the living room, and sat on the couch.

"Did your mom find out about your…escape yesterday?" Asher asked.

"Yeah, but she was cool about it. I have to make dinner and do dishes though." He frowned.

"Sorry. My fault." "It's fine. Better than being grounded again, for sure."

"How about some help?" Allora said, standing up.

"Sure, if you want to. I mean you don't-""Let's go!"

She went in the kitchen. "We're making mac and cheese!"

Smiling, I followed her in. I enjoy her enthusiasm. It didn't take that long to finish, and we went up to my room. Allora flopped on my bed, quickly making herself comfortable.

"So the reason Ash was over was because we were talking about the band thing some more." "You guys are serious about this?" I asked. Asher nodded, and Allora jumped up."Heck yeah, we're serious! We have instruments, we have talent, and we live in freaking Seattle! How hard can having a band be?"

* * *

_So if you haven't looked at my page, you should know that I'm kind of out of ideas for this story. I'm working on some other ones that were much better organized in my mind than this. That's pretty much it, thanks for the kind reviews, and maybe I'll finish this at some point... :)_


End file.
